Some motorcycles include bags, such as saddlebags, for storing items. Saddlebags are commonly mounted to the motorcycle on opposing sides of the passenger seat, near the rear wheel. Saddlebags are usually made of a body and a lid hinged to the body to facilitate access to the interior of the body.
Motorcycle saddlebags usually fall within one of two categories: hard or soft. Hard saddlebags have a relatively hard shell that protects the stored items. These saddlebags are usually made from plastic, fiberglass, or a similar material. Because the body and lid are made of a hard material, it is relatively easy to fit hard saddlebags with a lock that required a key to access the interior.
Soft saddlebags have been used for many years, and are commonly made from leather. These saddlebags typically have at least one strap and a corresponding buckle to allow the lid to be secured closed when access is not required. The strap and buckle are also desired from an aesthetic standard due to their classic look. One drawback from the soft saddlebag design is that it is difficult to provide such a saddlebag with a lock that limits access to the interior.